lokafandomcom-20200223-history
About Loka
About Loka Loka is a Semi-Vanilla, PvP Survival Server that uses custom plugins to create a one of a kind Minecraft experience. Loka features a custom-written Territorial Conquest System, a 100% custom-built World with three unique, resource-limited Continents, a rich story, talent-based Battlegrounds, Potion Arenas, a custom Market, Thievery, and World Events. Territorial Conquest Loka's biggest feature, Territories, is custom system wherein Towns can place Territory Generators throughout the world in order to claim territory on their behalf. The larger your territory, the more enemy Territory Generators you can attack, and the more battles you win, the greater your strength. The strongest Town or Alliance at the end of each month becomes the Capital of Loka and gets to implement global policies. Alliances, Enemies, Friends, and Mortal Enemies have been forged and destroyed through our Territory System. Additionally, we have a Territory Control Map that dynamically updates to show the real-time changes of territory control. Custom World Loka's world is 100% custom sculpted for the server. Loka's map features 3 unique continents (Frozen North, Temperate West, and Hot/Humid South) each with a set of unique resources. These resources can be found and farmed on their respective continents, but cannot be re-grown on other continents. Paired with our Market and Conquest systems, this makes for truly rare resources with great value. You can no longer farm every thing in the world within the comfort of your protected town. You must get out there, explore, and trade! Towns The second-most significant aspect of Loka is our 100% custom Town system. With two of your friends, you can build a Town Generator that gives you a Town with build protection and a variety of features. Our town system includes progression, advanced zoning, custom ranks/titles, lordship, and more! Almost everything you do contributes to your town's level, unlocking Town Perks, adding to the town building experience. Town Industries Reaching level 20 or 40 in certain Town Masteries gives your town the ability to spawn an Industry Building. These buildings excel in their craft and include buildings like a Lumber Mill, Mine, Windmill, Arcanum, and Tavern! Each of our 15 masteries will have an Industry building. PvP Loka has custom-built PvP systems that we've been running for three seasons, including Warcraft-Themed Arenas, Epic Battlegrounds, and a custom PvP Talent system. Additionally, we have a Town vs Town Battleground in which any number of towns can queue in order to fight. Powerful Market Like our Towns and PvP, Loka runs a custom-built and powerful Market system that allows anyone to buy and sell things with the common currency of jewels and metals. There's even a black market where those skilled at PvP or trapping can sell the heads of the most infamous players on the server. Prove your agricultural, brewing, fighting, or rare block-finding prowess and become successful in Loka without ever touching a mine! Thievery Loka allows thievery and murder, but griefing and mass block damage are forbidden. Loka's thieving community is one of the most skilled in Minecraft. Do you challenge them, join them, or ignore them? Some have thrived through conflict, others have fallen. How will your story on Loka be told? Story Since the founding of the server, Lokans have been no strangers to evil, catastrophe, and mystery. From the feared World-Ender Preksak to the seemingly benevolent god of Asgard, Freyjia, a small host of characters appear from time to time to alter the course of Loka's History. Some players have even chosen to participate and have their roles locked in lore for eternity! Questing Loka features another custom-written Questing system. Complete with a quest log and quest-status indicators over NPC heads, our rich Questing system is mature and enticing. Discover the secrets of the world! Basic Rules Our rules are fairly straight forward in that we DO NOT allow griefing or client side mods like xray, and we moderate chat to keep things as close to PG as we can. We also strive to keep the atmosphere as friendly as possible. Be warned though that thievery and subterfuge is common place on Loka. It is as much of an element as Town Building, PvP, and RP are. Category:Loka Info Category:General